Between Courses
by nicolaruth27
Summary: A successful dinner date is not the comfort of the venue, the aesthetics of your surroundings, or the quality of the food; it is solely the emotion created in you by the companion at your table. Rizzles. Planned as five chapters. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Credit goes to Ceridwyn for being my beta once again.**

**This idea spawned partly from the speed-dating promo and an interesting factoid I spied on Twitter. **

* * *

**Chapter One – En Route**

Rivulets of rainwater streamed downhill in front of Maura Isles' Beacon Hill townhouse. Reflected streetlights twinkled like Christmas lights on the ground as the Medical Examiner hurriedly navigated the short distance from her front door to the taxi waiting at the kerbside.

The uneven paving stone of the sidewalk had created several large puddles of standing water but the blonde skipped over and side-stepped them with a dancer's grace.

Swiftly reaching the rear passenger door without so much as a splash, she folded down the small umbrella that had been protecting her hair and make-up from the never-ending downpour. Once situated in the backseat, she closed the door quickly before settling her purse on the seat beside her.

Huffing in annoyance at the weather, the petite blonde swept some loose curls out of her face as the driver peered through the rear view mirror. Her eyes met his only a second before she addressed him, politely requesting her destination with a warm smile.

"Arnaud's Bistro, please. It's down by Coolidge Corner Station."

The burly driver acknowledged her request with a nod, his kind eyes crinkling at the corners.

She couldn't see his mouth in the mirror but assumed her smile had been returned.

"Sure thing," he said, his deep voice rumbling almost as low as the engine.

Happy that he didn't seem to want to converse further, Maura breathed deeply and turned to look out the window. As the taxi pulled away she contemplated the potential of tonight's date, the man she would be meeting, and the unknown quality of the restaurant he had chosen.

She had voiced her uncertainty to him about the venue, with the utmost diplomacy, more than once, but he wouldn't be swayed. A 'recommendation from a friend' was all well and good but, by her very nature, Maura put more stock in the unbiased and honest reviews of its most recent patrons. She hadn't dined at this particular bistro before but had researched it online and the feedback was less than stellar. _Let's hope the quality of the company makes up for it._

They'd barely been travelling for more than a minute when her cell phone rang from deep within the confines of her purse and she rummaged for it with a small amount of relief. If the driver had been thinking about shooting the breeze, he wouldn't have the opportunity now.

It wasn't difficult to imagine the cabbie's attempt at starting a conversation. It would be a carbon copy of every other social exchange she'd had this week outside of the precinct.

'_Can you believe this rain, huh?! It'll be like this for another few days they reckon.'_

_Mm-hmm._ Not exactly a stimulating discussion.

It had been raining non-stop for over a week and everyone was sick of it, the doctor included. The weather stations were all saying the same thing. It was all anyone could talk about and it was rapidly dampening the doctor's usually cheery mood. If her date happened to be interested in a dialogue on meteorological phenomena and atmospheric chemistry she would be more than happy to oblige, but for now she was safe from the discomfort of small talk.

The screen was bright within the darkness of the taxi's interior as Maura pulled it from her purse, lighting up the blonde's face with a bluish light. She swiped at the screen to answer the call. It was Jane.

Maura couldn't contain a smile as she spoke warmly, "Hi, Jane."

The detective sounded highly strung and a little winded, "Maura, where are you?"

The doctor's eyebrows drew together slightly, hoping this wasn't a work-related call but suspecting as much from her friend's tone, "I'm in a cab. I have a date tonight, remember."

The brunette wasn't convincing at all as she tried to be nonchalant, her voice higher than usual, "Oh, yeah, was that tonight?"

The doctor murmured, unimpressed, her lips forming a tight line, "Mm-hmm." _You knew fine well that was tonight._ Maura heard the familiar sound of Jane's car door slam before the sound of the connection changed. _Speakerphone. Good girl._

Jane's car engine fired up and rumbled away in the background as she continued undeterred, "Well anyway, I was thinking some more about the case. We're not getting anywhere and it's driving me crazy, but what if we're just not looking at the evidence the right way?"

Maura's brow furrowed and she shook her head, "I'm not sure what you mean. You know how evidence processing works -"

"I know, I know, but hear me out…"

Jane was like a dog with a bone on most cases and this one was no different. She wasn't going to let it go and Maura knew if she wanted to enjoy her evening without further interruption she might as well humour the detective now while she had the chance. "Go on."

"We know the killer was someone at that bar and we took prints from all the glasses and bottles that were used, but we didn't get _any_ matches to the partial on the knife. We also know we have at least one used glass with no prints…"

The fingers of Maura's left hand were rubbing softly across her forehead as she stared into her lap, "There are many reasons why a used glass might not have useable prints and we sent off DNA samples for analysis to -"

"Again, I know that. But there were **_so many_** places at the scene that **_should_** have had prints and there was no indication that anything was wiped clean."

The doctor could picture Jane gesturing wildly with one hand as she spoke, exactly the way she would if Maura were seated next to her. _Always so passionate. _"You'll have to tell me where you're going with this, Jane."

"Okay," she paused for a breath, "**_what if_**… the killer doesn't **_have_** any fingerprints?"

Maura was silent. It wasn't the craziest theory she'd ever heard a homicide detective come up with but it was borderline desperate. Not dismissing the idea without consideration, Maura's lack of response prompted Jane to fill in some blanks.

"Let's just say, theoretically of course, that the partial belongs to whoever last used the knife and not the killer. The killer might be counting on us pinning this on someone else, it could be a deliberate framing, or... it could just be coincidence there was a partial print on the weapon at all."

Maura raised her head to check the taxi's progress, surveying dark surroundings through the rain spattered window. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and tried to relax the tense corrugator muscles in her brow, "Jane, the probability of that is so low I can't even -" Maura gestured with her free hand in frustration as her impressive brain tried and failed to calculate a number of such magnitude at a second's notice.

Jane wasn't waiting around for Maura to finish that sentence. She didn't need to know how many million to one the odds were against her being right, "But not impossible, right? You told me about that study, from, er… Serbia or something, I forget, but the guy had ammo… ammo…" Jane wiggled her fingers as she spoke, curling them over and over, as if Maura could see her and the motion alone would coax out of the doctor the term that was on the tip of the detective's tongue, "…ammohieroglyph…something -"

"Oh. Adermatoglyphia!" The blonde almost giggled. The detective's attempts at pronouncing unfamiliar scientific terms were always a little comical but the doctor would give her an A for effort this time. _And she really does listen to me!_ "Mmm… studied in Switzerland," Maura stated thoughtfully. "Those affected have a lack of epidermal ridges."

Jane switched hands on the steering wheel in order to snap her left thumb and finger, ecstatic that her genius friend retained almost everything she ever read, before pointing her index finger enthusiastically at the cell phone strapped to the centre console, "YES, that!"

Maura sighed softly. It was a massive leap from the common occurrence of not finding a useable print to having found a suspect that _had_ no prints. "It's an extremely rare gene mutation, Jane."

"Aaa-and…" the detective drew out dramatically, "…a great party trick to get away with murder!"

Maura saw no good reason to work on this very suspect theory tonight. She had better things to do. _Fingers crossed._ "No fingerprints doesn't mean no sweat glands. He'll still leave DNA behind even if you're right. We just have to wait for the results of the swabs and we could have a match in a day or two."

"But, Maura-aaa…"

"**_But_** nothing, Jane. I know you. You're itching to get back to the crime lab right now in order to harass my staff and get them to hurry the tests, which you **_know_** they can't do, and you'd probably drag me along with you!"

"Yeah, so? We're a team." Jane whined before pounding her car's horn and yelling loudly, "It's just a bit of rain, idiot. Get a move on!"

The blonde smiled to herself. She could be, and quite often was, talked into many things by her best friend. _Those deep brown puppy dog eyes don't help. _But tonight she wasn't budging. Checking the brunette was still on the line after her outburst, Maura queried, "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"We will still be a team tomorrow morning, if this really can't wait. But like I said, I have a date."

Jane huffed. "Okay, fine."

Maura rolled her eyes. "You're already on your way there, aren't you?" She shook her head at her friend's behaviour. _Unbelievable._

Jane shoved a hand underneath her hair and rubbed at the back of her neck, momentarily uncomfortable and a little thrown, "**_No_**. I, er… I happen to have a date myself actually."

Maura heard a lie, but without being able to see the minute facial muscle movements that would be the brunette's tell, she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She went with what she knew, "I can hear you driving, Jane."

Jane scoffed, a little offended, "So? Maybe I thought I'd save on cab fare and be fresh as a daisy in the morning in order to get back on the case if I drove and didn't drink tonight."

_She's bluffing._ Maura matched Jane's tone and vocal pitch, "Or, maybe you were trying to come up with ways to get out of meeting a man your mother no doubt set you up with, and being suddenly and conveniently forced back to work en route in your patrol car was your best bet?"

Jane sighed loudly. _Busted._ "Alright, you got me."

"You need to relax, Jane. Take tonight to decompress. Enjoy yourself." It was advice she would be taking herself, even if her friend refused to comply. "The lab and the evidence will still be there tomorrow. I'll do some research in the morning and meet you there at lunch."

Jane decided not to argue with the doctor's recommended prescription lest it turn into a much longer conversation involving questions about the last time the brunette had had sex. _Those happen way too often, no need to encourage her!_ "Okay. Thanks, **_Doc_**."

Maura purred. "No problem, **_Detective_**."

Jane had pulled to a stop in a public parking lot. She'd have to run the next block to the restaurant with her long coat pulled over her head to have any chance of not getting soaked to the skin. "Right, well, see you tomorrow, Maura."

Maura's cab was just pulling to a stop outside the restaurant. She handed the driver several folded bills, mouthed a silent 'thank you' and placed her billfold back into her purse. She perched the cellphone between her ear and shoulder as she exited the vehicle and quickly entered the restaurant, "I'll text you. Goodnight Jane."

Jane ended the call and slumped in her seat, staring out the windshield and into the darkness as the rain continued to shower the windows. A shiver ran its way throughout the length of her body and goose pimples erupted all over her skin. She couldn't have imagined a more miserable evening for a date. The damp permeated everything, her mood included. _This better be worth it! _

The brunette exited her vehicle with a frustrated groan. She wrapped her coat tightly around herself, the low hem brushing her bare calves, and tried not to shiver against the cold.

The restaurant wasn't far but as she left the relative darkness of the parking lot, with its scarce overhead lighting, her vision fought the encroaching pitch-blackness of an unlit side street. Desperate to cross, to reach her destination illuminated half a block up, she hurried. Taking her gaze upward from the street surface to check for any oncoming traffic, she stepped from the kerb straight into a puddle.

"Oh, come ON!" she shouted, head and hands turned towards the sky.

Reaching the restaurant entrance, Jane took a second to compose herself. Shaking water droplets from her dampened head, she looked down at her feet. Four-inch heels, unused except for several court appearances, were covered in wet patches. There were a few spots of something dark splashed across one ankle and her toes squeaked and squelched with moisture. It was typical of her luck with dates. Just typical._ I bet Maura doesn't have to put up with this shit!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Foreign language translations will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Thanks to my beta, Ceridwyn, for her editing services!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Appetizers & Entrees

Jane peered from the restaurant foyer into the dining room, scanning the heads and faces for anyone else that looked like they were here for a blind date. As she rose onto her tiptoes to get a better look, she pulled the front of her coat tightly around her damp body and secretly hoped she'd been stood up.

A very young, fresh-faced waitress appeared, drawing Jane's attention back into the foyer. "Do you have a reservation?" she asked. "Only we're quite busy tonight."

_Really?_ Jane imagined the subtlety of the girl's snooty tone would be missed by most people, but it, along with her demeanour and facial expression, spoke volumes to the detective. She was momentarily offended and one eyebrow lifted almost to her hairline as she looked fully at the waif-like redhead. _Do I __**look**__ like I wouldn't have a reservation?_ Admittedly yes, she did look like she'd just walked in off the street in order to shelter from the rain, perhaps just chancing her luck at a free table to pass the time, but honestly, who in their right mind would be walking around for fun in a dress that felt a size too small and heels that made your feet want to scream? _Look at me, child - I'm obviously here for a date!_

Standing to her full height, intimidating as she was even without heels, Jane tried to keep the worst of her sarcasm on a leash and her arms by her sides. Flashing her teeth through a menacing smile, she was smug and satisfied as she announced, "Actually, I'm meeting someone." _And you can_ s_uck it, Lindsay Lohan!_

"Oh, in that case…" The girl gestured with one hand, turning away from Jane as she spoke, "…you may wait in the bar for… your companion."

The brunette was directed to her left, to the far side of the bustling dining room, where a dark mahogany bar spanned the entire length of the space. She stalked across, between tables and chairs, determined to find a very strong drink. It was quickly turning into that kind of evening.

Approaching the bar, Jane was too preoccupied analysing the girl's words to notice the bartender smiling at her. _Why the pause? 'You may wait in the bar for __**him'**__. How is that not obvious? Companion my ass._ She shot a look back over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in contempt, but the girl had vanished.

The confused detective was about to take a seat at one of the many barstools and bury her frustrations in several shots of something that burned when someone called out to her.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli?"

The brunette's coat tails flared out as she spun quickly around on her heels, searching for the source of the voice.

A short, stocky man rose from his seat at a nearby table. He took a step forward and reached out a hand to shake hers as he grinned, "Wow. Angela told me what you looked like but she didn't tell me how utterly gorgeous you were!"

Jane was staring wide-eyed, unable to speak as the man continued to grip and shake her hand animatedly.

His eyes swept up and down her tall figure, leering, concentrating on the portion of her lithe body revealed by the unbuttoned, parted front of her coat, "I'm Nick, um, Niccolo Baldi. Nice to meet you."

An incredulous laugh tried to burst free from Jane but she caught it and used her amusement as a cover. She smiled widely back, a fisted hand pressed to her lips aiding the detective's self-control, as she tried to drag her gaze from his shiny, bare scalp.

"Hi – hello." _Baldi? Oh my god, Ma. You've got to be kidding me!_

Her hand felt sweaty and grimy when he finally released it. She swiped it down the length of her coat-covered torso, removing the moisture and willing away a sudden ache that forced a flex of her fingers, before turning away to remove her soggy outer layer.

Nick had already retaken his seat at the intimate dinner table when Jane turned back around and, though she tried not to look in his direction, she could tell he was still staring. His scrutiny made her acutely uncomfortable as she placed her coat on the back of her chair. He made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She moved out from behind the chair in order to take her own seat, and as she did so a lascivious whistle made its way across the table. She stopped and, with her face turned away from him, hidden behind her ebony mane, she rolled her eyes so hard she thought for a second she'd caught a glimpse of her own brain. _It's gonna be a long fucking night._

* * *

The doctor had given herself a thorough pat on the back for tonight; it was long overdue. This was her first date in a very long time. Her run of bad choices, general misfortune, and the occasional psychopath had put paid to the romantic aspirations she had once held.

She had spoken to Felix many times on the phone, during a consultation on a recent case, and Maura had created a picture in her mind of the man behind the smoky voice. Her courage had been returning bit by bit, steadily over the past few weeks, and she'd felt much safer venturing back out into the dating arena. She was almost certain before accepting the distinguished professor's invitation that the gravel-throated man wasn't the type to hold her at knifepoint, drug her, or try to con anything out of her.

She had been way off when imagining his features, but she was far from disappointed. It was shallow, she knew, to have felt relief upon discovering the attractive voice was encased in such an equally attractive exterior.

Tall, dark and handsome hadn't even come close. Felix was exquisite. The unruly softness of his curly hair was a delight. The dark freckle on his cheek begged for the stroke of her fingertip. The twinkle in his eye was familiar in a way she couldn't quite pinpoint. The sharp cut of his suit, several shirt buttons undone, skin that looked golden and smooth to the touch…

She'd thought about skipping dinner entirely when she'd first laid eyes on him in the restaurant foyer. One glance into his black coffee bedroom eyes had had her blushing, heat rising through her belly, a craving for something far more satisfying than dessert. It had been far too long since someone had touched her.

* * *

Nick's chivalry was well-intentioned, Jane had no doubt he was just innocently trying to impress her, but it had gone down like a lead balloon. His attempts to put forth an air of worldliness and sophistication had misfired, though so far he was oblivious to his failure.

He was embarrassingly eager. He'd asked so politely if he could order for the both of them that Jane hadn't had the heart to refuse. It wouldn't be the first time she'd sat in an unfamiliar restaurant and eaten food she couldn't visually identify, though usually the company was decidedly more striking.

Not unlike Jane herself, Nick had been unable to pronounce anything on the exclusively French menu, but even worse he'd opted for finger pointing his choices to the waitress rather than ask what anything was.

To his credit, Nick was a good listener. He'd started out the evening by asking Jane what she did for a living and paid attention as she spoke.

Jane had been nervous at first, avoiding and side-stepping details, as was her usual date strategy. At first she was just a cop, not a homicide detective, lest she scare him off even before the appetizers arrived. But talk of her occupation soon turned her mind once again to their latest case, and she found she couldn't stop. Her babbling helped in a way, it brought more questions to the surface - things she would need to ask Maura about later.

Now, sick of the sound of her own voice and prodding her fork at something even Maura would call questionable, the detective wished she'd listened to her gut and gone to the precinct instead. How many more times would she succumb to her mother's guilt trips and have to suffer through her terrible taste in men?

* * *

A half-eaten plate sat in front of Jane. It was unappetising, disgustingly gelatinous and it was mocking her. _Next time pick your own food, Jane. Next time have some backbone and speak up, Jane. Ask for a doggy bag and take me home, Jane. Get your best friend to dissect and identify me in the lab, Jane._

A quick glance at her watch told the detective it was still too early to ditch her date in favour of chasing up evidence. Of course if something came up she'd happily sprint back to her car for a quick getaway, heels or no heels. There was a reason she always brought her cellphone to these dinners.

While Nick was busy ordering yet more wine for himself, Jane rummaged in a coat pocket and retrieved her phone. She was going to wait until she got home before texting Maura, aware that she might not be thanked for interrupting the doctor's private time. She rubbed her thumbs over the screen, pondering the fingerprints she'd just erased. _Ha. Who am I kidding?_

* * *

Bored and frustrated, Maura sat across from her date, sipping wine and picking her way through a grape and blue cheese salad. She was multi-tasking, nodding in all the right places whilst reading and sending text messages on the silenced cell phone that lay in her lap, her date too enamoured of his own voice to notice or care.

_ J: If the DNA turns up something could we use the lack of prints as evidence?_

_ M: A lack of prints is not evidence, Jane._

_ J: But it would support the case if we came across a suspect with no prints._

_ M: Yes, in theory. Though, it would be circumstantial._

_ J: I guess that alone wouldn't get me an arrest warrant. So I still need DNA to confirm?_

_ M: Short of going back over the scene or body, that's all we've got. Hopefully the lab will find a match in the system._

_ J: If need be we could set up some dates at the bar. Like the Merch case. You can be the bait this time!_

_ M: I appreciate the offer but I think my days of going undercover are over._

_ J: So what else would you suggest?_

_ M: I would say go enjoy your date, Jane. Hopefully you're having greater success than I am._

_ J: Let me know if you need the emergency getaway call. I'm your gal if you need an excuse to leave._

_ M: I know. Thank you._

* * *

Spearing a flake of grilled salmon with her fork, Maura sighed deeply, wistfully, and stared unseeing at her plate. Her displeasure at the quality of her entrée remained unspoken but was not her only source of irritation. This Friday night just wasn't going to plan.

She'd heard all about Felix's state-of-the-art, brand new lab technology, the entire foreword of his latest book, a thorough recap of his time spent teaching out of state, and the frankly obscene size of his latest research grant. He was a very accomplished man and it was all very fascinating up to a point but, for just a second, Maura wished she was anywhere else but here.

The blonde swallowed, bolstering her patience, and when she spoke her voice was firm, as if she were dealing with one of her subordinates, "Felix, let's not talk about work **_all_** evening," She softened her demand at the end and followed it with a deliberate smile. She's well aware of how her face moves, how the underlying muscles work in conjunction with her bone structure. She can name all the connective tissues, mechanisms and processes involved in the formation of her facial dimples. It was _that_ smile, the one she usually reserved for stubborn detectives that she flashed at him, to get what she wanted, "Please …tell me about you."

He shrugged, not forthcoming. "My family came over from Bilbao."

She was genuinely interested and a little giddy, "Oh, I hadn't realised you were of Spanish heritage. Your surname is more commonly found in Mexico."

"Really?" He teased. "You must tell me more about my ancestry." Suddenly his tone was off, teetering between condescending and annoyed, "Is there an ancient family crest I don't know about?" After a second he winked and grinned, a bright, white smile that was faintly villainous.

Maura smiled back but it was prim and polite, learned from her mother. She worried silently that she was being overly sensitive, taking offense where none was intended. She worried that she may have offended him by being an insufferable know-it-all; it wouldn't be the first time her runaway mouth had ruined a date. _You never learn._ She worried that another failed date was yet more evidence that she was destined to be alone. Abandoned. Socially inept. Unlovable.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she pondered how to steer this conversation around to more romantic territory. Shyly she lowered her gaze, regarding what was left of her rapidly-cooling food, before clearing her throat softly. The whisper-like tone she used was well-practiced, a winning formula, the epitome of sexiness, "Estoy fascinado por la mayoría de las cosas europeas."

She didn't know what, if anything, she expected him to say in response, but instead there was an awkward silence that started an itch somewhere below the blonde's neckline.

As Maura lifted her eyes to him, Felix was straight-faced. He blinked twice before whispering, like he was giving away national secrets, "Sorry, what? Er… me…. no comprendo!" He laughed at the bewildered look on Maura's face.

_Oh._ Suddenly very self-conscious, Maura squirmed in her seat.

His seal-like barks were enough to draw the attention of numerous patrons throughout the restaurant and she smiled politely in turn at those that stared from neighbouring tables.

"I – um…" She fidgeted, pulling and smoothing the napkin that was lying in her lap. She chastised herself for jumping to an incorrect conclusion. "Sorry. I thought…" Her brows drew together and her voice was low, "You don't **_speak_** Spanish then?"

"God, no!" He exclaimed, still chucking to himself. "Nah," He waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "I like having the accent, picked it up from my parents, but I never learned." He shrugged again, "No point."

The derisive look on his face left Maura stunned and severely disappointed. _Would it hurt to have someone, just once, respond in kind to my love of languages instead of mockery?!_

She decided to play it the way Jane might, with a lot of patience and a little entrapment, "I imagine the exotic accent alone would draw you plenty of female attention, hmm?" She smiled sweetly, innocently, and peered upwards at him through her eyelashes.

He was instantly charmed by coy Maura and his libido took over. Her nerdy, multi-lingual confession was forgotten, he was patently uninterested in her intelligence or life-experience. "It doesn't hurt. And I'm still a Spaniard in many other ways. I **_mambo_** extremely well."

_Mm-hmm_. Usually, Maura would rely on her detective to explain obtuse euphemisms, but the wiggle of his eyebrows gave the once oblivious doctor a big enough clue. She was somewhat familiar with the mambo, in theory if not in practice, but it wasn't dancing of the vertical variety he was referring to.

Maura was wildly unimpressed. The fire that had furled and rolled around her ovaries upon arrival was gone, smothered so effectively nothing remotely heated remained; not unless you counted the bitter, ashen aftertaste left in her mouth from a terribly overcooked piece of fish. _The mambo isn't even Spanish, you… jackass!_

* * *

The revelation that Nick owned a bakery had brought Jane's date to a screeching halt.

He'd tried to make small talk about the intricacies of cake decorating and the process of choosing suitable flours after she went quiet, but Jane was stuck. She was struck dumb. In her mind she was back there, handcuffed to the bed. Every time she looked up at Nick and glimpsed his blatantly lustful eyes she saw _his_ face. Dominic.

The sudden squealing sound of Nick pushing back his chair dragged Jane from her memories and made her wince. She nodded with a barely hidden sneer as he excused himself to the restroom.

"Um, sorry… too much wine."

She mumbled grumpily at his retreating form, "You don't say."

Her mother setting her up with a man with such a ridiculous name was one thing; setting her up with a man who reminded her of a crazed kidnapper was something else. _Unbelievable._

Jane rubbed a hand over her face and let out a deep sigh before signalling to the waitress for another glass of water. One minute in Nick's overly-amorous company had been enough to catapult her back onto the wagon for the night. _Better safe than sorry_ she'd thought at the time. Now she was one difficult memory away from getting smashed and dealing with the messy consequences tomorrow.

The waitress set Jane's refilled glass down on the table as her cellphone vibrated again signalling another message.

* * *

This date couldn't end soon enough for Maura, but she was persevering for the sake of professionalism. This wasn't just any guy; he wasn't the yoga instructor she could avoid by taking a different class, or the surgeon she'd never have to see again after her friend's rehabilitation, he was currently a colleague.

Her decision to mix business and pleasure had been an error in judgement; one she'd be reluctant to repeat ever again but for extremely exceptional circumstances. Her yearning for that perfect someone, a partner fill up the emptiness inside, a kindred soul to understand her, had blinded her to the logic of keeping these things isolated from one another.

What had seemed like a very promising match was in fact just another one of those bad decisions.

Maura had been paying less and less attention to Felix, his messy and nauseating way of eating too much for her to bear along with everything else. She was rarely so inattentive, but tonight she was grateful for the presence of her phone.

Felix was chewing with his mouth open as she sent off another text message.

_ M: You haven't said anything about your date, Jane. Is it not going well?_

_ J: Not even remotely. I'm going to slowly choke my mother with her own tea towel when I see her. You?_

_ M: Very disappointing._

_ J: You ok? You want the 911?_

Felix loudly and deliberately cleared his throat to get Maura's attention. He peered at her, questioning eyes narrowed, intimidating broad shoulders tensed. His head tilted to the side as his eyes flicked down to her lap.

"Problem?"

Maura's gaze flicked down to the phone still clutched in one hand.

_ J: Maura? _

She stumbled over her panic. He was the textbook definition of passive-aggressive and she'd been rumbled. "Um, work… just someone from work."

He grunted, "That detective you're always talking about?"

_ J: Maura!_

Maura smiled sweetly as she tried to stop her heart from racing, "Yes. We had a new case this week. It's ongoing." _Please don't ring._

He seemed the perfect gentleman as he stood from the table, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need the little boy's room."

She was about to breathe a big sigh of relief as he turned back to face her. She gulped and held it in as he gestured in the vicinity of her lap.

He snapped his orders like a high school teacher giving homework instructions before walking away, "You can finish up whatever it is that's distracting you while I'm gone." _And put it away._ He didn't say it, he didn't have to.

The blonde breathed out as he disappeared, her eyes following him the entire way until he was out of sight. She could practically hear Jane's voice in her head.

_Wow! Nice going, Maura. Try and find a person without a personality disorder next time!_

Another buzz of her phone startled her. With an elbow propped up on the table, she palmed her face for a moment and shook her head, wondering how she'd gotten herself into such an uncomfortable situation.

The next incoming text message had her up on her feet, grabbing her purse and heading for the ladies room. She didn't care how it would look - if he returned to find her gone and proceeded to leave prematurely it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

_ J: If I don't hear anything in the next 5 mins I'm calling you whether you like it or not!_

_ M: Hold on…_

* * *

**_Spanish Translation:_**

**_Estoy fascinado por la mayoría de las cosas europeas – I'm fascinated by most things European_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What have we learned so far?...**

**We now know I speak no Spanish whatsoever and I put far too much trust in a slightly misogynistic Google Translate! You say tomato, I say... tomata? *facepalm* Whatever.**

**But thank you if you pointed it out. I fear you might do the same with this chapter, since I speak nothing but Northern English-English and a little bit of Hoosier *wink wink*!**

**p.s. Apologies for the delay. The flu has been successfully kicking my lily white arse.**

**I hope you like this next bit and thank you for following along.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Bathroom Break**

For no apparent reason, well none that Maura could easily discern anyway, the restaurant was marred by a hideous design feature - split down the middle by a huge partition. The wooden structure hid the main bar and the remaining tables from view as she moved quickly through her section with phone and purse in hand. Simultaneously, the doctor wished two things she never thought she'd wish for on a date; that her designated table had been both situated closer to the bathroom as her ankles were screaming in protest at her haste in choosing four inch heels, and also closer to the bar, permitting her the opportunity to efficiently request and gulp down the strong shot her tattered nerves were demanding.

* * *

Three large glasses of water was too much for Jane's bladder to cope with. She figured the absence of her date and her need to call Maura was good enough reason to take a bathroom break.

She swaggered huffily into the ladies room, cursing her outfit choice as the fingers of her left hand gripped and pulled at the hem of her dress, stretching it lower down her thighs. Right hand still clutching tightly to her cellphone, she was in no rush to get back to her companion, and was patiently allowing Maura the five or so minutes she'd promised before calling to check up on her.

Upon entering the ladies room, all the stall doors appeared to be closed. The detective peered closely at the handles to see if there was any indication if they were free or occupied. Suddenly the door immediately in front of her opened with a whoosh of air and she found herself face-to-face with her best friend.

Startled, the brunette slammed both palms against the centre of her chest and jumped back yelling, "FU-crying out loud, Maura!"

Maura's eyes were wide as she gasped, "Oh, Jane!"

Jane was panting dramatically, hands still splayed across her chest, "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane's theatrics and dismissed her with a hand as she moved past the brunette to the sink basins, "Oh, stop."

Jane's shoulders slumped as she whined and gestured towards the exit, "Well can we at least go get me checked out so I can get out of here?"

Maura turned to her with surprise, "You mean you really did have a date?"

Jane's face fell, "A person could take that the wrong way, y'know."

"What? I -"

Jane's hands were firmly planted on her hips now as she accused, "What? You didn't think I could have a date or you didn't think I was telling the truth?"

Maura tried to formulate a response; both were true in a way but she would never admit it. She let her eyes sweep up and down Jane's body as she scrambled to find a way to deflect. She settled on Jane's hands, where hips were encased in a very flattering, tight, black dress. It couldn't be a real Herve Leger, Jane would never spend that amount of money on such a garment, but it wasn't a bad reproduction. In fact it was perfect for the brunette. The length perfectly showcased Jane's model-like, silky smooth, tan legs…

"Maura!"

"Sorry… I just didn't know you were going to be here."

Jane swept her hands up and down her body, her eyes peered downwards as she searched for whatever had drawn Maura's attention. It wouldn't be the first time she'd spilled something on herself during dinner. "Yeah, well… it's more your kind of place."

The doctor sat her purse on the vanity counter, "It's really **_not _**my kind of place. I've had better."

Jane raised an amused eyebrow.

The double meaning registered in Maura's face a second later and she smirked at Jane's baser level humour.

"The **_food_**, Jane. I've had much better French cuisine elsewhere."

"You mean it's not just me and my unsophisticated palate that's the problem here?"

The blonde giggled, "Not this time."

"Thank god," Jane sighed. "The food is **_awful_**."

"It's no L'Espalier that's for sure."

Jane's eyebrows drew together as she stared wistfully off into the distance, her features softened as she smiled and subtly nodded her head. She whispered reverently, as if remembering a past lover, "Sure. L'Espalier." She'd never heard of it.

Maura's quiet chuckle was adorable and it warmed Jane's heart.

"So who's the lucky guy?" prodded the brunette.

There was a brief pause before Maura found the item she wanted from her purse and replied, "It doesn't matter. I won't be socialising with him again."

Jane was intrigued by Maura's semi-cryptic and deflective response, "Maura."

"Felix Arreola."

"Oh, god!" Jane slapped a hand to her thigh and her mouth hung open, "you're dating Professor Nipples?!"

"How many times…" Maura huffed in annoyance and closed her eyes for a beat. The blonde exaggerated her facial movements in the mirror, watching Jane watch her mouth with a smirk. She pinched the thumb and forefinger of her right hand and gestured with it in true European style, "…his name is **_not_**areola, Jane! Two R's… it's pronounced ah-ray-uh-luh." Her Spanish accent was impeccable, she knew, but the importance of inflection was totally wasted on the Italian. She lowered her eyes back to her purse and shook her head, "You're such a child."

Jane bumped shoulders with the younger woman, "Oh, come on! It's funny!" When Maura remained quiet and simply began reapplying her lip-gloss, Jane continued, "If it makes you feel any better, Ma set me up with a man called Baldi."

Maura almost snorted. Her mouth hung open a little as she tried to stop it from turning up at the corners.

Jane nibbled furiously on her lower lip as she braced her hands on the countertop either side of the sink basin. She couldn't contain the tiny squeak that snuck out with a nasal exhale as deep brown locked with golden hazel in the mirror.

Maura, with her lip gloss still in hand, watched Jane clamp her lips tightly together. She watched as Jane squeezed them further, turning them inward, bringing out the deep dimples in her cheeks, "Does he… I mean… how much -"

Jane shook her head wildly, rushing the words out with a single, large exhale, "Not-a-solitary-hair-on-his-head, Maura. I swear to God."

Both women collapsed against the vanity unit in fits of giggles.

"Oh god, I needed that," Maura blurted breathlessly as she rubbed an index finger under each eye to wipe away any stray mascara.

Maura straightened out her dress, running her hands down the front to smooth the fabric, before raising her arms and doing the same to the thick waves of her hair. She leaned closer to the mirror, giving her make up another once over and spoke softly to herself in practiced Italian, "Il riso fa buon sangue."

Jane bowed her head to hide a brief smile. For several beats there was no sound, only comfortable silence. Maura was putting the last of her things back into her purse as Jane turned to her with a serious look. She inhaled deeply and her gaze fell to the floor before her low, husky tones halted Maura's movements, "La tua risata è come la bella musica."

In the silence that followed, as Maura suddenly became aware of her own pulse and her eyes searched out Jane's, two clamorous male voices could be clearly heard through the wall to the adjacent men's room.

Maura's nose wrinkled as she recognised one of the voices.

* * *

"UGH, GODDAMN WOMEN!" Felix growled as he slammed his fist down on the vanity counter. "I just don't get it… she was all over me when we got here. All. Over Me. And then she starts ignoring me… I mean, not even halfway through dinner and it's like she doesn't even want to be there!" He shook his head, holding his own bewildered gaze in the mirror.

Nick was washing his hands vigorously at the next basin, "Bad date, huh?"

"Women these days… they're crazy, I'm telling you."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me, pal. This girl I'm with, she's scary. Look at her the wrong way and you're liable to get your balls blown off!"

Felix let out a full-bellied laugh, "Aw man, you gotta toughen up. Show 'em who's boss."

Nick was aghast, "I'm not joking, man! She has a gun!"

Felix wasn't deterred from his grand-standing, looming tall over the diminutive and average-looking baker, "Gun or no gun, women don't really **_like_ **to be independent, trust me."

"Heh. Trust **_me_**, you got it easy if she's a quiet one. This girl would not… stop… talking. Work, work, doctor, work, suspect, work, doctor. God!"

"Well, shit, if I could get my woman to talk more about work I might get somewhere. But no – she's all 'tell me about you' and 'oh what a sexy accent you have'. It's like they don't wanna just get off any more."

"Well, keep at it, pal. You never know. If dessert goes well she might come around."

"I don't know what I did wrong, to be honest."

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "Don't ask me, man."

"It's such a shame 'cos she's gorgeous… a bit weird… but she's loaded! She'd be a great asset for my research foundation fundraisers -"

"You should see my girl…" Nick whistled. "You could put her on the front of any magazine, I'm not kidding. But crazy and scary trumps gorgeous any day. I ain't letting a friend of a friend of my aunt set me up again anytime soon!"

* * *

Instantly Maura's eyes followed the movement of Jane's left hand to her hip. It was instinctive for the detective, to be prepared for anything, but there was no holster to be found and she watched panic flick across the brunette's brow before it was hidden a second later. The blonde tracked the change in every one of the brunette's muscles, from relaxed to rigid, tension infiltrating her from scalp to toe. She watched Jane transform seamlessly, from friend to protector, and all it took was a single raised voice.

When the second voice spoke, Maura watched that edginess seep subtly from her friend's posture to be replaced with something else. Wonder. Curiosity.

The brunette's brows were drawn together as they listened in silence, her head quirked to the side as she registered some of her date's words.

Maura was emotionless on the outside, a swirl of disappointment and embarrassment on the inside. She fought valiantly against the colour that quickly rose across her cheeks, turning her eyes to the floor and clearing her throat against a demure fist.

She thought for a second that her miniscule reaction to the clamour next door had escaped her friend's attention but as she looked back up and met Jane's steely gaze she was corrected.

A myriad of emotions rolled across her friend's face, one after the other, settling only for a split second before being replaced – sympathy, fear, compassion, anxiety, and anger. The latter settled and remained, sparking a flutter in Maura's stomach that made her feel slightly nauseous.

Jane's eyes continued to burn but when she spoke it wasn't the growl Maura expected. Softly, almost apologetically, gesturing towards the mirror on the wall, she asked, "Is that him?" Her gaze held, asking silent questions that Maura would swear she could hear just as clearly. _That shallow, gold-digging, chauvinistic, passive-aggressive asshole that just called my best friend a weirdo is your date?_

Maura wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She physically shrunk into herself as she whispered, "Yes."

Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her firmly towards the exit.

"Jane, don't -"

They came to a stop outside the restroom and the door swung shut behind them with a clatter. "Don't what, Maura?"

The blonde was at a loss for words but her eyes made an impassioned plea. _Please don't make me beg, please don't make a scene, just get me out of here_.

Jane breathed deeply and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. She fought valiantly against the anger that threatened to overflow and spill out onto her friend. She didn't deserve that. She released her grip on Maura's wrist, rubbed the jutting bone with her thumb to soothe the sting she no doubt caused on the younger woman's skin, before letting their fingers interlink in a gentle hand hold.

Just as she was motioning for the two of them to move back into the restaurant the door to the men's room swung open.

Nick's entire body was a picture definition of shock and awe as he froze on the spot. Felix swallowed the tail end of a chuckle, coughing quietly as he too came to an abrupt halt, face-to-face with the lanky brunette. Nick ducked his chin and took a half step back as Jane squared her shoulders and stuck out her right hand.

The detective's eyes flicked over to her friend momentarily as the blonde gave a sharp tug to their still-joined hands. With a quick shake of her head she dismissed the doctor's plea to retreat. She smiled broadly at the man who, despite being a right royal douchebag, could have easily been mistaken for her brother.

"Dr. Nipples, I presume."

* * *

**Italian Translations:**

**_Il riso fa buon sangue - _Laughter is the best medicine**

**_La tua risata è come la bella musica – _Your laughter is like beautiful music**


End file.
